


Photos

by SushiOwl



Series: Cam Shows [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now time for a little something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> Direct sequel to the rest of the series.

Derek hoped that Stiles was in the mood for Chinese. Last time he'd seen him eat it, he's had General Tso's chicken, extra spicy, and stole most of Scott's red sauce for his steamed rice. That had been nearly three years ago, before Stiles went off to college. Derek hoped his tastes hadn't changed that much, because he wanted to surprised him with a lunch he liked. He'd had to Google a place near Stiles's apartment to accomplish this.

When Stiles answered the door, offering him a sweet smile in greeting, he was shirtless, and Derek's brain immediately went 'ooh, nipples.' Instead of pouncing Stiles though, he held up the bag with the food in it. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Always,” Stiles said, inviting him in, before he caught the front of Derek's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. “Now what did you bring me?” He took the bag and ushered Derek over to the couch, before he started pulling things out of the bag and setting them on the coffee table.

“I hope you still eat what I got you,” Derek said as he sat down on the couch.

Stiles opened on of the boxes, and his nostrils flared. “Is this General Tso's from Beijing a few blocks from here?”

“Yeah,” Derek said as he picked up his own sesame beef. “Extra spicy.”

For a moment, Stiles closed his eyes and looked like he was praying. “You know what they say about the way to a man's heart, right?”

Derek smirking, glad his plan bore fruit. “I got you a thing of sweet and sour for you rice.”

“Marry me!” Stiles sang out, plopping down next to him on the couch.

Snorting, Derek broke his chopsticks apart and ignored the curl of warmth in his chest. “So what have you been up to?” he asked. His job had prevented him from seeing Stiles since Spring Break. Someone had quit at the garage, and Derek had been picking up the slack. It had been over month. They still talked often, especially after Stiles had convinced him to install Skype on his laptop. But still, he wanted to ask.

“Many things,” Stiles said as he blew on a steaming, gooey piece of breaded chicken. “I finished that paper I told you about—the one on the psychology of a sociopath? It only took forever and a year, but I finished it. Now I have to finish that paper on the comparison of European myths to Asian ones. But I'm less worried about that one. My outline's pretty banging. Oh, I had a pop quiz in my Criminal Procedure class, and I think I bombed the hell out of it.

“I'm sure you did fine,” Derek told him before he stuck a piece of beef in his mouth.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but you didn't see the questions on the quiz. But never mind. What about you? Have you been up to anything exciting?”

Derek shrugged. “Work.”

Stiles stared. “I just ranted at you for like five minutes, and that's all you've got for me?”

“I've been working a lot?” Derek tried.

Blowing air out of his nose, Stiles patted Derek's knee. “I know. Tell your boss to hire someone else so you can be home in time for my shows and can come visit me every weekend again.”

“He did. That's why I'm here,” Derek said with a smile.

Stiles slapped Derek's thigh, and it barely stung at all. “That's the kind of news I want to hear! Lead with that next time.” He was about to take another bite of his food, when his eyes popped wide. “You haven't seen our Tumblr!”

“No, I haven't,” Derek said, only vaguely remembering what that even was. Some kind of blog or something.

After setting his food down, Stiles hopped up and ran off, going into his room and reemerging with his computer. He set it down and showed the page to Derek, who leaned in. The first thing that Derek noticed was the circular picture rimmed in white at the top right corner. It was Stiles, shirtless, cropped so the top half of his face couldn't be seen, just his grin, his mole speckled chest and his dark happy trail. He was pushing the front of his jeans down just enough to see public hair like the tease he was.

“I like that picture,” he said slowly, his food forgotten.

Stiles was casually stuffing his face. “That's just a placeholder. I want to put one up of both of us.” He swallowed his mouthful. “I can send you the original of that picture though, if you want it.”

“I do.” He had some pictures of Stiles on his computer, mostly of him just smiling and hanging out on campus—there was one of him with Oski the Bear, the mascot—ones he cherished. But he didn't have any pictures like this one.

He went back to inspecting the blog. The background was diamonds, black and dark red. Across the top was a banner of a forest at night, a high, silver moon in the corner. It read, 'In the dark of the night...'

He looked at Stiles. “Is that the title?” he asked.

Stiles's cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk's. He shook his head as he swallowed. “Look at the URL.” 

Derek did, and he groaned. It was 'thewolfridingred.tumblr.com.' That was... He didn't even know what that was, other than a terrible pun. Stiles should have been _ashamed_.

“We already have a fan base,” Stiles said as he stirred more red sauce into his rice.

“What?” Derek asked.

“They call themselves the Red Riders. Just look at some of the messages we've gotten.”

Derek scrolled down past a set of photos after getting a good look at them—they were teaser pictures, and Derek rather liked the one shot of Stiles's back, showing that mole at the top of the cleft of his ass. After them was a gif of a lion trying to walk with a tire around his front legs. Derek had to smile at that. Then came a message from someone, reading:

“Great to see you on here, Red. I'm always looking for fresh faces in the business. I'll be sure to check out your channel sometime.”

And Stiles replied: “Great! I'd love to have you. Hope I don't disappoint.”

There were lots more, most of them questions, and Derek pulled the laptop onto his thighs, leaning back and getting comfortable.

Anonymous asked: You're hot! Where are you from? Do you do private shows?

“Thanks! I'm in Northern California. I do private shows on my channel sometimes. Fee negotiable.”

Anonymous asked: Do you take requests?

“Depends on what they are. Feel free to come on my channel and make suggestions.”

Next was a photo set of Stiles holding each one of his sex toys. It was a large set of photos, but then Derek knew Stiles didn't exactly skimp when it came to his collection of toys. Two of them were made of swirling colors, and they were all bright but for the black butt plug and the flesh colored dildo. His long fingers hand gripped each one at the base, showing the width of them. The knotted dildo wasn't among the toys in Stiles's clever fingers, and Derek had a moment to be smug about that. It was just for them, no one else.

On the post with the toys, Stiles had written, “Someone asked for pictures of my toys, so here they are. I've used all of them at least once on my channel. I get a new one every now and then and introduce it to my viewers.” That made Derek smile, and so did the tags at the bottom of the post. “#i keep going bigger, #size queen in the making, #i like tie dye, #can you tell?”

Derek continued to scroll through the blog. It was mostly Stiles talking to people about what he offered on his channel. Most people just wanted to know if Stiles would do something on camera. I was over all mild and harmless. One person wanted to know if he'd cover himself in icing and masturbated. His response was, “Only if my Wolf was here to lick it off. ;)” Oh yes, Derek would suck that sugary sweetness right off his skin.

Mmmnet asked: Who is this Wolf you keep mentioning? Your porn partner?

“Yes, and my boyfriend. :D”

Derek looked over at Stiles where he was poking at what was left of his rice with his chopsticks. They were boyfriends. They'd never discussed it in labels. They'd never even said they were exclusive, but Derek had yet to even look at anyone else, and he hadn't smelled any strange men or women on Stiles's clothing or in his apartment. So, they were boyfriends, and it was a wonderful thing. He leaned over and kissed Stiles's cheek.

Stiles looked at him, a smile curling his lips. “What was that for?” he asked.

“You,” Derek said, before he shrugged a shoulder. “Being you.”

“I can't be anyone else,” Stiles said, before he set his leftover rice on the coffee table. “Enjoying the Tumblr?”

“Everyone's a lot nicer than I'd expect people with internet anonymity to be,” Derek said with a nod. He had been expecting people to be just plain gross to Stiles just because there were no real consequences.

“Not all of them are,” Stiles said, reaching over and taking the laptop. “Let me show you what some people have been saying.” He went to a different page, clicking on little envelope at the top and bringing up a whole slew of messages. He turned the screen back towards Derek.

Anonymous asked: When are you gonna get naked? I don't want to pay for it.

Anonymous asked: You should work out more.

Anonymous asked: Get your pasty white ass off the internet!

Anonymous asked: post some nudes!

Anonymous asked: I was expecting some kinda muscly guy, not some twig.

Anonymous asked: uy rly skinny ur nose is weird u should get plastic surgery :P

Derek was growling, eyebrows drawn down in a severe arrow. How dare some completely random assholes insult his Stiles's slim body, pale skin and perfect upturned nose. It made him want to rip out throat with his teeth.

“Down boy,” Stiles said, patting Derek's leg gently. “Don't go all murderous on some random jerks from the internet.” When Derek didn't respond, only scowled at the screen, he scooted closer and nuzzled Derek's furry jaw with his nose. “It's kind of hot that you want to defend my honor though.” Derek let out a huff, and Stiles smiled into his skin. “There are some messages saved that aren't from pricks. There's all requests to see photos of you, so I thought I'd wait for you to be here to answer them.”

“What kind of photos?” Derek asked as Stiles set the computer on the coffee table next to the remains of their food.

Stiles climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. “You, in you mask,” he said as he fingered the collar of Derek's shirt. “In varying states of undress.”

Derek set his hands on Stiles's thighs, squeezing. “I can do that,” he said, voice pitched low as he looked up at Stiles through half lidded eyes. Just the heat of Stiles in his lap made him want to shed his clothes and roll around. Everything in the apartment smelled like Stiles, and he wanted to smother himself in that scent. He leaned in and took a deep breath of Stiles's bare skin.

Stiles's lips lifted in a slow, predatory smile, before he slid off Derek's lap and grabbed his laptop, nodding toward the bedroom door. Derek watched his butt move in his low hanging jeans as he walked, wanting to reach out and touch that one mole there peeking over the hem of his underwear. But Stiles was setting his laptop down on the end of the bed and going over to the drawer where he kept the masks. He put the black one with ears on Derek himself, tying it securely around his head, and Derek turned to kiss his wrist as he drew back.

“How do you want to do this?” Stiles asked as he picked up a silver digital camera off his desk.

“You're the photographer,” Derek said with a shrug.

“Yes, but you're my muse,” Stiles told him, and that made Derek drop his eyes, smiling a bashful little smile. “Oh, hold that.” The camera whirred as it was turned on, then there was a click of the shutter. He smiled at the camera's display. “Yes, this is how we'll introduce you: my shy, dashing Wolf.”

“Whatever you want,” Derek said, and he meant it.

“Don't tempt me, gorgeous,” Stiles laughed out, before he lifted the camera again. “Now, take off your shirt. Slow, so I can take progress pics.” 

Snorting, Derek did as told, lifting the hem of his shirt at a torturous pace and listening to the _click, click, click_ of the camera. Finally he tugged the shirt over his head, careful of his mask. He left it curled around his wrists, flexing his chest and stomach.

Stiles made a choked off sound in his throat, lifting his eyes to stare directly at Derek. “What are you trying to do over there? Kill me? I swear, if only I could make gifs.” He paused, eyes going wide. “I should make gifs! I will Google it! It can't be that hard if everyone's doing it.” He kind of floundered for a second, excited and not sure what to do first, before he looked back at Derek. “Okay, put your shirt back on, so I can record you taking it off.” He brought the camera back to his face, before he waved his hand. “Go on.”

Trying not to roll his eyes too hard, Derek pulled his shirt back on. The red recording light came on, and he started to pull his shirt back off, moving in a pace he hoped was tantalizing. He didn't really know how to be purposely sexy. He hoped the flexing thing was good, since Stiles seemed to enjoy it, because he did it again.

“Oh, your stomach muscles,” Stiles said as he shut off the recording. “You're going to be a big hit with the people that think I'm too skinny.” He grabbed a cord off his desk then went over to the bed to plug his camera into his computer.

“I don't want those assholes to like me,” Derek grumbled as he followed him. He wanted to gnaw on those jerks, not please them. He got onto the bed behind Stiles, nosing the back of his neck.

As he was tapping away on his laptop, Stiles hummed, before he reached back to pet Derek's cheek. “I know. I was just kidding.” He put both hands on the keys again. “Alright, gif maker, gif maker. Oh, this one looks promising. It's free too, which is always a plus.”

Derek watched over Stiles's shoulder as he downloaded the program, installed it and opened it up to play around. He brought up the recording he'd made, and it was weird for Derek to see himself on the screen. He watched as Stiles cut the video into three pieces, the last being his flexing. He set his chin on Stiles's shoulder, watching as he saved the files then uploaded them to the Tumblr. The title of the post was 'This is my wolf....' The first was the picture of him with his eyes down and a coy little smile on his face, then came the gifs.

“Hm,” Stiles mused, fingers gently resting on the keys. He glanced at Derek. “What should I say about you?”

Derek just shrugged.

Grunting, Stiles turned back to the laptop and started to type. 'I found my Wolf in the woods and made him mine. He's not much for words, but he makes up for it by being sweet and hella good in bed. I wouldn't change him for the world.' He submitted the post with a click.

Derek pressed his face into Stiles's shoulder. “You're ridiculous,” he said with a hidden smile.

“I only speak the truth,” Stiles said, before he picked up his camera. “Now let's make some more gifs.” His grin was wicked.

Derek ended up on his back on the bed with Stiles poised above him. “I've caught myself a wolf,” Stiles said as he stood with his feet on either side of Derek's hips. “What should I do with him?” He grinned from behind the camera, before he lifted his brows. “Oh, I know, I need to tie him up.” He leaned over and rummaged through his night stand. He came back with a prize.

They were a pair of leather cuffs, thick, studded and black, held together with a large metal ring. Stiles cut the recording and dropped to his knees over Derek's chest. “Hands up, my handsome Wolf.” Derek did as asked, and the leather was snug around his wrists when Stiles put it on him. Then Stiles stood back up, looming over him like the evil mastermind of a cameraman that he was. “Now look helpless.” 

Derek just lifted his eyebrow at Stiles. He didn't feel helpless. He felt silly a just a bit turned on.

Stiles huffed, lowering his camera a bit. “Your eyebrow game is strong.” He smiled at him, before he backed up, and Derek nearly sat up to grab him before he went off the edge of the bed, but as always he stopped right in time. “Okay, since that didn't work, take off your pants.”

That Derek could do. He lowered his hands, keeping his eyes up as he popped the button of his jeans. He smiled as Stiles licked his lips, slowly dragging the zip down. He went to grab the fabric around his hips, to push his jeans down nice and slow... and immediately ran into a problem. With his wrists bound together, he couldn't grab his jeans on both sides at the same time. All he could really do was push down the sides alternatively and try to scoot his butt out of his jeans.

Rightfully, Stiles found that just plain hilarious. “Wiggle, wiggle!” he gasped between bouts of laughter. He shut off the camera and hopped back off the bed and onto the floor. “I'm not putting it on the Tumblr, but I'm keeping it for myself.” He set the camera on the bed then reached up to grab onto Derek's jeans. “Let me get those for you. Lift your cute butt.”

Derek did, and suddenly he was naked, his half hard cock smacking against his stomach. He felt like he should have been irritated at Stiles's plot to get him bare (sans leather cuffs), but he found himself smiling because Stiles was.

“Tada!” Stiles said, before he tossing the jeans and underwear over his shoulder and not even reacting when they smacked into the wall. “You're naked.” He pushed down his own sweats, apparently having forwent undies entirely. “I'm naked. I wonder what this could mean.”

Smiling with a sigh, Derek couldn't help but be charmed by Stiles's ridiculousness. “Time for a show?”

“Right you are!” Stiles hopped onto the bed and turned to the computer, before he paused. “Oh, we still have twenty minutes. I'm gonna make some more gifs of you being sexy, then a show. I want to put those ones of you in those on the Tumblr anyway.” He turned and poked the cuff on Derek's wrist. “You really don't mind? I didn't think you'd be into bondage. Trust issues and all that.”

“If it's you, it's fine.” He could hardly believe it, but it was true. He didn't need to have his walls up with Stiles, because Stiles didn't want anything he didn't want to give.

Stiles smiled at him, soft and sweet, before he leaned over and gently pressed their lips together. “You're the best.” Then he turned back to his computer, fingers moving at light speed.

Derek liked being the best. After a couple minutes, he turned on his side and curled around Stiles, his knees bent. He let his eyes close as he pressed his cheek into Stiles's hip, just listening to him breathe, the little noises he made when he was concentrating, and the clacking of the keys. He allowed it to lull him into a doze.

He felt fingers in his hair first, and he opened his eyes to find Stiles staring down at him with a little smile. “What?” he asked, going to rub his eye, but his arms were trapped together on Stiles's other side. He'd almost forgotten.

“Nothing, just you,” Stiles said, before he set the computer down and hopped off the bed to go grab his mask, which he tied onto his face. “Show's starting soon, and you have bedhead.” 

He did not. He sat up and patted at his hair, only to find it was sticking up in a funny way. He tried to slick it down with his palm, but it refused, so he gave up. He just shrugged.

Stilles laughed, climbing back onto the bed and pulling the computer in front of them. “I put the gifs of you in the Tumblr as a teaser for tonight, and I got some comments. Mostly everyone's excited to see my Wolf bound and under my control.”

Derek rolled his eyes, before he leaned in to snuffle at Stiles's neck, causing him to let out a happy squawk. He felt sleepy and content, surrounded by Stiles's scent and laughter. His cock had flagged, but it wouldn't stay that way. He knew that Stiles had something wonderful planned. He lifted his eyes to the screen where Stiles had logged in and was greeting the viewers.

VirxLondo: Your photos are a delight, Red! Has anyone told you that you have a brilliant smile lately?

BigC4U: Wait, what photos? Did I miss something?

RainbowTentacles: Red and Wolf made a Tumblr.

BigC4U: What's Tumblr?

Stiles let out a loud laugh as the other two tried to explain the phenomenon that was Tumblr to the poor guy. He switched tabs and copied the URL of the page, pasting it into the room's chat. 

Red24: I guess not everyone saw the teaser gifs.

Derek lifted his hands, showing off his cuffs and wiggling his fingers in greeting. Next to him, Stiles smiled.

Red24: I caught myself a sleepy Wolf, and I'm going to keep him. Please ignore his silly hair.

VirxLondo: Is this a very weird engagement announcement, because I'm really down for that!

Stiles snorted loudly.

Red24: Nah, just a bit of role play. We'll tell you if we ever decide to get hitched though.

VirxLondo: Aww.

RainbowTentacles: What do you two have planned for tonight.

Red24: Weeeeellllllll....

Stiles looked at Derek, and Derek perked up quite pathetically. He wanted anything that Stiles was going to give him and more. He was greedy for all those filthy ideas in that brilliant mind of his. Stiles accessed him for a moment, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth, and now Derek was completely distracted. But then Stiles turned back to the computer.

Red24: I'm definitely going to ride his dick.

VirxLondo: Whoo!

RainbowTentacles: Always a good showing.

Red24: But first I'm going to sit on his face.

Derek could only just read the viewers expressing their interest and approval of this idea before he was being shoved backward onto his back, and then all that was in his vision was the ceiling and Stiles's smiling face. “Hi,” he said.

Stiles chuckled. “Hi back. These ideas okay with you, my sexy Wolf?” He straddled Derek's stomach, giving the camera a great view of his butt.

Derek lifted his hands, trailing his fingertips up Stiles's flat stomach. He looked up. “Always.”

“You shouldn't say that,” Stiles said, leaning down so their lips were a breath apart. “I may challenge it someday.”

“I welcome it,” Derek told him, tipping his chin up to catch Stiles's lips in a light kiss. It didn't stay that way for long, going from something soft and chaste to a hot thing full of tongue and teeth.

“Mmm okay,” Stiles said, pulling back and straightening up. “Stop trying to distract me.” He started to knee walk his way up Derek's body until he was straddling his head, and Derek had a face full of dick and balls.

He'd been in worse positions.

Derek lifted his hands, finding Stiles's lower back and holding onto him as he lifted his head and sucked ones of Stiles's balls into his mouth. He delighted in the surprised noise this action caused. He sucked gently at the sensitive orb in his mouth, tonguing it in a way that made Stiles pant. It made a pop when he released it, and that made him grin.

“I will penis whip you,” Stiles hissed down at him, and Derek snorted out a laugh. “Don't laugh at me!” Stiles thrusted his hips forward. “I'm sufficiently teased. On with it.”

“Bossy,” Derek said, before he nuzzled against Stiles's perineum, chuckling at the huff Stiles let out. He liked him indignant, because then he could make him pliant and happy again. He slid his hands down to part those firm ass cheeks, no doubt giving the camera a perfect view of his hole, which he dragged his tongue over.

He could feel Stiles quivering, fighting to hold himself up with his legs spread almost completely as Derek swirled his tongue against his hole. It was an awkward position to be in, and Derek pressed his palms firmly against Stiles's ass. Stiles got the message and let Derek bear some of his weight. As he sank down some, it was easier for Derek to stab his tongue inside him.

“Fuck, that's it,” Stiles said as he rocked his hips down against Derek's mouth. “Open me up.”

Derek did just that, as best as he could. He lapped and sucked and twisted his tongue inside of Stiles until he was wet and open, as much as he could be with a tongue. He slid his thumbs into the cleft of Stiles's ass, trying to gently pull him open more so he could tongue him deeper. He could feel Stiles's loud groan.

“Oh, God, wait,” Stiles said, jerking away and knee walking his way down Derek's chest. “If you kept that up anymore, I would've come. You're way too good at it.” Stiles was breathing hard. He narrowed his eyes at the face Derek made, before he turned toward the camera. “You guys can't see it, but this smug asshole is grinning.”

Derek couldn't really help it.

“What do you think I should do? Should I punish him?” Stiles went on, and the laptop pinged a few times. Nodding, Stiles turned back to Derek. “They think I should show you who's boss. I'm going to do that by riding your dick until you go blind.” He reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom off the nightstand.

“That's not really punishment,” Derek informed him, that smugness still coloring his features.

“Shut your mouth and prepare to be ridden,” Stiles said, slicking up a pair of fingers and reaching behind himself.

It definitely wasn't punishment to watch Stiles stretch himself. Derek didn't see it often, and it always made his mouth go dry. He was so beautiful like this, all long limbs and pale skin, with his elegant neck bared. He rocked back on his fingers with rolling movements of him hips, little sounds falling from his lips, softer than the bone deep moans he'd let out as Derek lapped at the core of him. 

Then Stiles looked at Derek, face flushed and lips parted, and Derek couldn't help the sound that left him at the sight. Stiles smiled at him, lifting the condom to rip it open with his teeth, and the very sound of ripping foil made Derek's cock jump like Pavlovian conditioning. It only took a moment for the condom to be rolled onto him, and then he was sinking into wet heat.

Stiles didn't stop until Derek bottomed out, and suddenly Derek saw the punishment part of this. He wasn't going to last, not with Stiles squeezing his muscles around his cock and looking at him with that glint in his eye. “You're not going to come until I say, are you?” Stiles said, one long fingered hand touching the O-ring that connected Derek's wrists.

Derek could only shake his head, pretty sure he couldn't speak at the moment. God, he was literally screwed.

Stiles hooked his thumb in the ring, his smile changing to something dirty. “Good,” he said, before he jerked Derek's hands over his head, pinning them there. Then he started to _move._ He didn't even try to work up to a punishing pace, just lifted and dropped on Derek's dick like he was trying to strip it. 

“Fuck,” Derek gasped, putting his head back because if he watched Stiles bouncing on his cock, he was going to fucking lose it. That meant his own hands and Stiles's holding them down was in his view. It was strange. He never thought he'd be into any kind of BDSM, didn't like the idea of someone having power of him like that. But with Stiles it was so easy. He didn't feel unsafe. He felt cared for, free of any obligation to do anything but feel.

“Gonna come, my Wolf?” Stiles panted down at him, not letting up his hard pace.

“Yes,” Derek bit out in response, chancing a glance at Stiles's face, and shit he was beautiful.

“I guess I'll let you,” Stiles told him, before he dragged his blunt nails down Derek's side, leaving red lines that healed in a moment but made him hiss and shiver in pleasure anyway. “But you have to do something for me.” Stiles licked his lips, leaning down further. “You're mine, aren't you? All mine?” When Derek could only nod, he pinched his nipple. “Say it!”

“Yours!” Derek gasped, the sound barely human and punched out of him like a blow to the gut.

Stiles's eyes seemed to glitter, and his grin was a thing poets wrote plays about. He kept up his hard pace, gasping as he started to tighten. “Now! Come now!”

Derek could only obey, letting out a howl as his whole body released a constriction he hadn't known had been present. His vision whited out at the edges, and he floated. Everything was a simple pleasure. Everything was peace.

When he got his awareness back, Stiles was sitting next to him, gently undoing the leather cuffs. He wasn't wearing the condom anymore, so Stiles must have cleaned him up. He watched Stiles kiss the inside of each of his wrists then look him dead in the eye and mouth 'You okay?' Derek nodded, just barely.

He watched Stiles turn back to the computer, moving his arms around now they were unbidden. He managed to push himself up into a sitting position, and his toes were a little tingly. He leaned his cheek against Stiles's shoulder, needing to touch him.

VirxLondo: There he is! I was worried you broke him.

BigC4U: Nah, Wolf is made of stern stuff. That was way hot though.

RainbowTentacles: Definitely need more of that next time.

Red24: Happy to please. Goodnight, all.

Stiles logged out of the channel and leaned forward to put the computer on the floor, before he turned and put his arms around Derek. “You sure you're okay? You kind of blacked out there for a minute.”

“I'm fine,” Derek said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Anything you need?”

“Just you.” Derek nuzzled his face under Stiles's chin.

“Aw, babe, you've already got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale) for the fast beta.
> 
> Whoo! This took forever to write! I had some crazy writer's block for weeks! Good news is there's only one fic left in the series. It'll probably be extra long.
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/). Sometimes I write prompts! :D
> 
> Next up: Summer time!


End file.
